25 Grudnia 2007
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 05:40 Zwierzęta świata - Instynkt macierzyński - odc. 3/4; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 06:10 Jak powstawał film "Planeta skarbów"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 06:35 Jak powstawał film "Mój brat niedźwiedź"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 07:00 Grajmy Panu... odc.1; koncert 07:15 Klan - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP 07:40 Plebania - odc. 984; telenowela TVP 08:05 Tabaluga i Leo - Świąteczna przygoda; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1996) 09:15 Grajmy Panu... - odc.2; koncert 09:30 Salomon i królowa Saby - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1959) 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:45 Plebania - odc. 985; telenowela TVP; 13:15 Mój brat niedźwiedź - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:40 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Świąteczne Ranczo; widowisko 18:25 Klan - odc. 1374 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowy Testament - Narodziny Króla - txt - str.777; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:35 Patriota; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:05 Shackleton - cz. 1; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:50 Zmiana pór roku; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980) 03:25 Był taki dzień - 25 grudnia; felieton 03:30 Zakończenie programu Tvp2.jpg 05:15 Orędzie Wigilijne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa - wersja dla niesłyszących 05:20 Świąteczna gorączka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tristan i Izolda; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, Luksemburg (2001) 07:40 Grota; reportaż 08:00 Heidi - cz. 1/2; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993) 09:35 Na tropie królowej gór; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:10 Plusk; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 12:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Klątwa Tutenchamona - cz. 1/2; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:00 Familiada - wydanie specjalne - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy odc.910 - O co chodzi Violi?; telenowela TVP 15:10 Mini szansa - Wydanie świąteczne - Kolędy 16:05 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 16:10 Grinch: świąt nie będzie; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Świąteczna Filharmonia Dowcipu; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 547; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 305 21:00 Dirty Dancing 2 - txt - str.777; film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:35 Panorama 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Przylądek strachu; thriller kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:15 Duszą i ciałem; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 02:45 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 02:55 Zakończenie programu 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (542, 543) 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (9) 07:40 Tutenstein (4) 08:10 Casper straszy w Boże Narodzenie - film animowany, USA 2000 09:45 Klaus Stoertebeker: Pirat z północy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania/Niemcy 2006 11:30 Kolędowanie z Polsatem 12:35 Anioł stróż - komedia, Francja 1995 14:45 Świąteczna gorączka - komedia, USA 1996 16:30 Wojna i pokój (1) - serial historyczny, Francja/Niemcy/Polska/Rosja/Włochy 18:40 Święta z gwiazdami 18:50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda, Sport 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (19) 20:00 Śnięty Mikołaj - komedia, USA 1994 22:00 Sara - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997 00:15 Wesołych świąt, pułkowniku Lawrence - dramat wojenny, Japonia/Wielka Brytania 1983 02:30 Nagroda gwarantowana 03:30 Nocne randki 04:45 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu Logo-19.png 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:00 Telesklep 07:45 Zorro (23, 24/26) - serial animowany, Irlandia 09:20 Proste życzenie - film familijny, USA 1997 11:05 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny, USA 1996 12:40 Szymon Majewski Show - wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Agencie, podaj łapę - komedia, USA/Australia 2001 15:30 Elf - komedia, USA 2003 17:25 Rybki z ferajny - film animowany, USA 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Pada Shrek - film animowany, USA 2007 20:25 Lepiej późno niż później - komedia, USA 2003 22:50 Przynęta - thriller, Francja 1995 01:00 Szymon Majewski Show - wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Uwaga! - magazyn 02:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03:10 Nic straconego TVP Info.png 06:36 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie (Les vitrines de Noel (ang. Windows of Christmas)) kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Przybieżeli kolędnicy; koncert; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Przybieżeli kolędnicy; koncert; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Reportaż TVP INFO - ORDO ET PAX; STEREO 11:20 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk 25.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Wigilia w stajence; STEREO 12:22 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - W żłobie leży; koncert; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Przybieżeli do Betlejem; koncert; STEREO 12:58 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Anioł pasterzom; koncert; STEREO 13:00 Ikona Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Lulajże Jezuniu; koncert; STEREO 14:01 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk 25.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:06 16/16 - Polskie Christmas; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:24 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Słyszę z nieba; koncert; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Wigilia w stajence - Wigilia w stajence - Trojanowska; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Lulajże Jezuniu; koncert; STEREO 15:07 Raport z Polski - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Anioł pasterzom; koncert; STEREO 15:54 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Jezusa narodzonego; koncert; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Przybieżeli do Betlejem; koncert; STEREO 17:19 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Adam Pawlaszczyk 25.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:23 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Lulajże Jezuniu; koncert; STEREO 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:38 Pogoda; STEREO 17:42 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam - Wywiad z Prezydentem RP; program publicystyczny; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Świąteczne spotkanie cz. I; STEREO 20:26 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Przybieżeli do Betlejem; koncert; STEREO 20:31 Świąteczne spotkanie cz. II; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Świąteczne spotkanie cz.III; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:49 Pogoda; STEREO 23:16 Wielcy duchem - Matka Teresa z Kalkuty (Great Souls); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Świąteczne spotkanie cz. I; STEREO 00:40 Świąteczne spotkanie cz. II; STEREO 01:03 Świąteczne spotkanie cz. III; STEREO 01:24 Serwis info; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:43 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:58 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia.png 06:45 Wieczór Trzeciego Króla; baśń kraj prod.Polska (2003) 07:15 Orędzie wigilijne Prymasa Polski - ks. kard. Józefa Glempa 07:20 Królewski karp; film dokumentalny 07:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Domisie - Czas podarunków 08:50 Magiczna gwiazda; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2003) 09:50 Gwiazdy na święta - Emilian Kamiński i Justyna Sieńczyłło 10:00 Sami swoi; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967) 11:20 Plebania - odc. 981; telenowela TVP 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:50 Klan - odc. 1363; telenowela TVP 13:15 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 13:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 13:45 Kolędy świata; koncert 14:30 Rok w Puszczy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 15:05 Klasyka dramatu - Pastorałka; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 16:25 Magiczne drzewo - Połykacze książek; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2007) 18:15 Gwiazdy na święta - Joanna Żółkowska i Paulina Holtz 18:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:35 Plebania - odc. 981; telenowela TVP 19:00 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka kota Filemona 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Klan - odc. 1363; telenowela TVP 20:30 Nie ma mocnych; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974) 22:00 Klasyka dramatu - Pastorałka; spektakl teatralny 23:25 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2007) 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:35 Plebania - odc. 981; telenowela TVP 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka kota Filemona 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Klan - odc. 1363; telenowela TVP 02:20 Nie ma mocnych; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974) 03:50 Spełnić choć jedno marzenie; koncert 04:30 Honor dziecka; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976) 05:35 Kolędy świata; koncert 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Tele5_logo.jpg 06:35 Straż graniczna (odc. 6) serial / dokumentalny od 12 lat 07:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 25) serial / animowany 07:20 Stellina (odc. 45) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 08:05 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 08:15 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 16) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 09:05 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki program / sportowy 09:25 Akwanauci serial / dokumentalny od 7 lat 09:55 Buon Appetito! program / kulinarny 10:25 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 10:30 Przygody Hucka Finna (odc. 1) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 11:30 Przygody Hucka Finna (odc. 2) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 12:30 Mistrzostwa Europy Centralnej - Strongman 2007 (odc. 1) program / sportowy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 26) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 13:50 Stellina (odc. 46) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 14:40 Werdykt program / inne 15:10 Andromeda (odc. 39) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 16) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 27) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 18:05 Buon Appetito Extra! program / kulinarny 18:15 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 18:25 Straż graniczna (odc. 7) serial / dokumentalny od 12 lat 18:55 Andromeda (odc. 40) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 19:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 20:00 Na ratunek Jessice polecamy film / dramat od 12 lat 21:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (odc. 1) serial / sensacyjny od 16 lat 23:00 Zachodni wiatr (odc. 22) serial / obyczajowy od 16 lat 00:00 Niefortunny zwrot akcji film / komedia od 16 lat 02:00 Rybia nocka program / inne TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Noc Świętego Mikołaja; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Święta z dymkiem - komiks ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Misja Arktyka - Ludzie północy; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Carlos Ferrand; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Święta z dymkiem - komiks ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Śpiąca Królewna - balet Kirowa kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:LECH KACZYŃSKI, JAROSŁAW KACZYŃSKI, LUDWIK BENOIT, HELENA GROSSÓWNA, JANUSZ STRACHOCKI, TADEUSZ WOŹNIAK, JANUSZ KŁOSIŃSKI; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Święta z dymkiem - komiks; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Teatr dla Dzieci - Mały Lord; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Mikołaj Grabowski; wyk.:Michał Grabowski, Jerzy Goliński, Iwona Bielska, Krystian Lupa, Maria Stebnicka, Zbigniew Kosowski, Sławomir Federowicz, Tomasz Międzik, Andrzej Grabowski, Andrzej Hudziak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Filmy Nasfetera - Ten okrutny, nikczemny chłopak; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); wyk.:Roman Mosior, Piotr Szczerkowski, Halina Kossobudzka, Małgorzata Leśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dzisiejsze czasy; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1936); reż.:Charles Chaplin; wyk.:Charles Chaplin, Paulette Goddard, Henry Bergman, Tiny Sandford, Chester Conklin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Święta z dymkiem - komiks ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Chaplin dzisiaj: Dzisiejsze czasy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Philippe Truffault; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Święta z dymkiem - komiks ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Korzenie Europy - Kapela ze wsi Warszawa w podróży; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Święta z dymkiem - komiks ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Bajkonurrr na święta, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Komornik; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Andanca - Koncert Grażyny Auguścik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Święta z dymkiem - komiks; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Głową w mur; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Turcja (2004); reż.:Fatih Akin; wyk.:Birol Unel, Sibel Kekilli, Catrin Striebeck, Guven Kirac; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocne - Misja; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Jeremy Irons, Ray McAnally, Aidan Quinn, Liam Neeson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kolędy jazzowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu SK TVPHIST.png 10:00 Notacje - Konferencja - Realizm i idealizm w polskiej myśli politycznej - dwa bieguny patriotyzmu? (4); program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zakręty dziejów - Ta, co nie zginęła; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Odwagi! Papież w Polsce 1987; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Droga do NATO; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Siła bezsilnych - Taśmy, świadkowie, historia - Czy musiało dojść do stanu wojennego?; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Historie Normana Daviesa - odc. 2; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Przebaczyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Historie Normana Daviesa - odc. 2; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Eskadra Kościuszkowska; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Zakony i cywilizacja; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historie Normana Daviesa - odc. 1; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Zaścianek najdalszy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Historie Normana Daviesa - odc. 1; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Konferencja - Lipnica Murowana - gród króla Władysława Łokietka. Dziedzictwo i przyszłość; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport.jpeg 07:05 Złote transmisje - Lahti - MŚ 2001; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Puchar UEFA - Espanyol Barcelona - Sevilla kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO 11:20 Liga Mistrzów - Milan - Liverpool kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:15 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u rodziny Radwańskich; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Piękno i wdzięk - MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (Gala) kraj prod.Japonia (2007); STEREO 15:40 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - MŚ w snowboardzie - Arosa kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO 16:10 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - MŚ w kolarstwie torowym - Majorka (skrót) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO 16:40 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Melbourne kraj prod.Austria (2007); STEREO 17:50 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo kraj prod.Japonia (2007); STEREO 19:35 Polskie sukcesy 2007 - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 21:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Belgia; STEREO 22:55 Złote transmisje - ME w siatkówce 2005 - Polska - Włochy (finał); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Zakończenie dnia SK_POLSSPORT.png 07:00 Liga angielska: MU - Everton 09:10 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Stars on Ice 2006/07 10:20 Liga angielska: Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 12:30 Magazyn Gol 13:10 Cafe Futbol - wydanie świąteczne 14:50 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Festival on Ice (2006) 16:00 Trans Sport World 17:10 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Stars on Ice 2006/07 18:20 Magazyn Clip - wydanie świateczne 19:30 Piłkarska Gala Tygodnika Piłka nożna 21:00 Liga angielska: Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur 23:10 Liga hiszpańska: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt (skrót) 23:50 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Kristi Yamagutchi Friends and Family (2006 SK_TVN24.png 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop świąteczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:40 Wielkie ucieczki: Jarecki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 3 19:05 Firma - magazyn 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:05 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 24 godziny. Na własne oczy - TVN 24 - film dokumentalny 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:30 Rozmowy z mistrzem: O pamięci historycznej - Adam Michnik - wywiad odc. 3 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Kalejdoskop świąteczny 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 01:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Serwis informacyjny 02:30 Wielkie ucieczki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 3 03:25 Supermeteo 03:30 Rozmowy z mistrzem - wywiad odc. 3 04:00 Supermeteo 04:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 24 godziny. Na własne oczy - TVN 24 - film dokumentalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny TVN_Turbo_logo.png 06:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Mechanik - magazyn 07:30 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 07:45 Jazda polska - magazyn 08:15 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 08:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 10:00 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 11:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 12:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 12:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 13:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:30 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 17:00 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 17:15 Test 300 - magazyn 17:45 USA S.W.A.T. 18:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 18:45 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 19:15 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 19:45 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 20:45 Mechanik - magazyn 21:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 21:45 Turbo kamera - magazyn 22:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:45 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 23:15 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:45 Onboard 00:15 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 00:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:00 Mechanik - magazyn 01:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Jazda polska - magazyn TVN 7 '02 - '08.jpg 06:00 Klejnoty - miniserial obyczajowy reż. Roger Young, USA 1992 08:20 Powrót renifera - film rodzinny reż. Joshua Butler, wyk. Gavin Fink, Stacy Edwards, John Corbett, Jack Palance Kanada/ USA 2001 10:00 Dennis znów rozrabia - komedia reż. Charles T. Kanganis, wyk. Justin Cooper, Don Rickles, George Kennedy, Betty White USA 1998 11:25 Przeminęło z wiatrem - melodramat reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Clark Gable, Leslie Howard, Olivia De Havilland USA 1939 13:25 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 8/24 USA 1994 13:55 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 81/145 USA 1993 14:30 Przeminęło z wiatrem - melodramat reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Clark Gable, Leslie Howard, Olivia De Havilland USA 1939 16:50 Granice czasu - film przygodowy reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Paul Walker, Frances O'Connor, Gerard Butler, Billy Connolly USA 2003 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 9/24 USA 1994 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 82/145 USA 1993 20:10 Klejnoty - miniserial obyczajowy reż. Roger Young, USA 1992 22:30 Zaginiony w akcji II - film sensacyjny reż. Lance Hool, wyk. Chuck Norris, Soon-Tek Oh, Bennett Ohta, Steven Williams USA 1985 00:15 Billy Elliot - film obyczajowy reż. Stephen Daldry, wyk. Jamie Bell, Julie Walters, Gary Lewis, Jamie Draven Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 TV4.png 05:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Sardynii 09:30 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10:25 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny odc. 18 reż. Václav Vorlícek, Czechosłowacja 1979 11:00 Eloise z hotelu Plaza - komedia reż. Kevin Lima, wyk. Julie Andrews, Jeffrey Tambor, Sofia Vassilieva, Christine Baranski USA 2003 12:45 Alvarez Kelly - western reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. William Holden, Richard Widmark, Janice Rule, Patrick O'Neal, Victoria Shaw, Roger C. Carmel, Richard Rust, Arthur Franz, Don 'Red' Barry, Duke Hobbie, Indus Arthur USA 1966 14:50 Odlotowy prezent gwiazdkowy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gregg Beeman, wyk. Hallee Hirsh, Spencer Breslin, Hallie Todd, Brenda Song USA 2000 16:25 Noc Bożego Narodzenia - film obyczajowy reż. Ken Jubenvill, wyk. Jack Palance, Rick Schroder, Amy Locane, Albert Schultz Kanada 1997 18:15 Świąteczna miłość - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Cynthia Gibb, David James Elliott, Tom Irwin, Al Waxman USA 1996 20:00 Zagubieni w raju - komedia kryminalna reż. George Gallo, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jon Lovitz, Dana Carvey, Richard B. Shull, Mike Steiner, Florence Stanley USA 1994 22:15 Memento - thriller reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Anne Moss, Joe Pantoliano, Mark Boone Junior USA 2000 00:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:05 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 02:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 03:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny 04:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Sardynii 05:20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 05:45 Zakończenie programu SK_PULS_0708.png 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Kamila i złodziej 2 - film familijny reż. Grete Salomonson, wyk. Veronika Flaat, Dennis Storhoi, Agnete G. Haaland, Silje Trones Lonseth Norwegia 1989 08:30 Święty Mikołaj Junior - komedia reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Nick Stabile, Lauren Holly, Judd Nelson, George Wallace USA 2002 10:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie - program religijny 11:00 Prawdziwa historia nie z tej ziemi - magazyn religijny 12:00 Urbi et orbi 12:30 Puls kultury - wydanie specjalne 13:00 Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów - film dla dzieci reż. Brian Henson, wyk. Michael Caine USA 1992 14:30 Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa - film animowany reż. Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, wyk. USA 1983 16:00 Królik Bugs i Struś Pędziwiatr: Szalony pościg - film animowany reż. Chuck Jones, Phil Monroe, wyk. USA 1979 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 82 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 83 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - wydanie specjalne 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wydanie specjalne 21:00 Paczka - serial dokumentalny reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 21:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 82 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 83 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 00:05 Miłość w Wenecji - komedia romantyczna reż. Marco Serafini, wyk. Denise Zich, Gedeon Burkhard, Gila von Weitershausen, Dieter Kirchlechner Niemcy/Włochy 2004 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:30 Kościół w potrzebie - program religijny 04:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Kuchnia.TV.jpg 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/12 08:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:10 Julie gotuje: Pomidory z mozzarellą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 147 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:15 Na słodko: Świąteczne przyjęcia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 10:00 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 10:30 Nagi szef: Boże Narodzenie w Nowym Jorku - magazyn poradnikowy 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 11 12:35 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:45 Martha 2 - talk show odc. 81 14:30 Julie gotuje: Pomidory z mozzarellą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 147 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Jajka po meksykańsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 15:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 16:20 Na słodko 3: Masło orzechowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 16:45 Julie gotuje: Pomidory z mozzarellą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 147 16:50 Delia na zimę: Ciepłe zupy, gorące kolacje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/12 17:25 Surfing po menu 3: Nowa Południowa Walia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/24 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Ainsley Harriot - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 19:00 Julie gotuje: Pomidory z mozzarellą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 147 19:05 Martha 2: BBQ i piknik - talk show odc. 82 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie - seria animowana odc. 37 20:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 20:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 21:00 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 21:30 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 11 22:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 5 22:45 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 26 23:10 Nagi szef: Przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe - magazyn poradnikowy 23:40 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:10 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 00:40 Surfing po menu 3: Noosa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/24 01:10 Jamie w domu 2: Rabarbar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 01:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 02:25 Dania w pół godziny: Jajka po meksykańsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 02:50 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 26 03:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 03:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 04:05 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 04:35 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 200px-Canal+_logo.svg.png 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie VI - serial animowany odc. 3 USA 1989 08:00 Artur i Minimki - film animowany reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Freddie Highmore, Mia Farrow, Doug Rand, Penny Balfour Francja 2006 09:45 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 09:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 10:25 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 10:30 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 3/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 11:05 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 12:00 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 4 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 12:05 Poirot - Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14:25 Jasminum - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiewska, Adam Ferency Polska 2006 16:25 Deser Deweneti - do siego roku - film krótkometrażowy 16:50 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie VI - serial animowany odc. 4 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Dlaczego nie! - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Maciej Zakościelny, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Kot Polska 2007 22:50 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 01:05 Rodzina Leśniewskich - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Agata Młynarska, Maciej Strojny Polska 1978 02:35 Szeregowiec Ryan - dramat wojenny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Hanks, Edward Burns, Tom Sizemore, Matt Damon USA 1999 05:20 Dziewięć miesięcy - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Hugh Grant, Julianne Moore, Tom Arnold, Joan Cusack, Jeff Goldblum, Robin Williams, Mia Cottet USA 1995 Canal_Film_Polska.svg.png 07:00 Eureka: Kosmita - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 07:50 Koszt zdobycia bieguna - film dokumentalny reż. Staffan Julén, wyk. Dania 2006 09:15 Bibliotekarz - Powrót do kopalni króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari USA 2006 10:50 Akwamaryna - komedia romantyczna reż. Elizabeth Allen, wyk. Emma Roberts, Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque, Sara Paxton, Jake McDorman USA 2006 12:35 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 14:20 Początki życia - film przyrodniczy reż. Gerald Calderon, wyk. Francja 2001 15:05 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika - film animowany reż. Steve Box, Nick Park, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:35 Cena sławy - film dokumentalny odc. 2 wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 17:30 Tajniki przyrody V - serial przyrodniczy odc. 54 Japonia 2005 18:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 18:15 Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Danny DeVito, Matthew Broderick, Kristin Davis, Kristin Chenoweth USA 2006 20:00 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina - komediodramat reż. Tyler Perry, wyk. Tyler Perry, Blair Underwood, Lynn Whitfield, Henry Simmons USA 2006 21:50 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 23:40 Dlaczego nie! - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Maciej Zakościelny, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Kot Polska 2007 01:20 Gdzie leży prawda - thriller reż. Atom Egoyan, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Colin Firth, Alison Lohman, David Hayman Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:05 Hustle & Flow - dramat sensacyjny reż. Craig Brewer, wyk. Terrence Howard, Anthony Anderson, Taryn Manning, Taraji P. Henson USA 2005 05:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy reż. Gavin Hood, wyk. Adam Fidusiewicz, Karolina Sawka, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Strzelecki Polska 2001 Canal_Sport.jpeg 06:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 09:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 11:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz New York Knicks - Los Angeles Lakers 13:45 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 14:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Everton Liverpool 16:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 18:40 Czerwony Kapturek - Prawdziwa historia - film animowany reż. Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, wyk. USA 2005 20:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Dariusz Dudka - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur 23:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Los Angeles Lakers - Phoenix Suns 01:45 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 03:25 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny reż. Jewgienij Lawrientiew, wyk. Aleksiej Makarow, Wiaczesław Razbiegajew, Louise Lombard, Jegor Pozenko Rosja 2004 05:20 Żartownisie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Michael Crawford, Oliver Reed, Harry Andrews, Michael Hordern Wlk. Brytania 1967 My_HBO.png 06:00 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 - magazyn filmowy 07:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 09:40 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 11:15 Aryjska para - dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch Polska/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:15 Wrotkowisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chris Robinson, wyk. Tip Harris, Lauren London, Antwan Patton, Mykelti Williamson USA 2006 15:00 W blasku gwiazd - dramat wojenny reż. John Irvin, wyk. Alfred Molina, Catherine McCormack, Jonathan Pryce, Rupert Friend Węgry/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 16:45 Super Tata - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Adam Sandler, Joey Lauren Adams, Jon Stewart, Cole Sprouse USA 1999 18:20 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Californication - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 2007 20:45 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 22:10 Operacja Samum - film sensacyjny reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz Polska 1999 23:40 Przerwana cisza - thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Kanada 2005 01:20 Californication - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 2007 01:55 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 03:30 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Paul Walker, Jessica Alba, Scott Caan, Ashley Scott USA 2005 05:20 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 187 Images.jpg 06:00 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Tim Burton, Mike Johnson, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 07:15 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 08:55 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 10:25 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 11:50 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 13:25 Auta - film animowany reż. John Lasseter, wyk. USA 2006 15:20 Biała hrabina - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Natasha Richardson, Vanessa Redgrave, Lynn Redgrave Wlk. Brytania/USA/Niemcy/Chiny 2005 17:35 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 19:30 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1997 20:15 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Ukryta tożsamość - thriller reż. Michael Haussman, wyk. Val Kilmer, Neve Campbell, Sam Shepard, Noble Willingham USA 2003 22:40 Posejdon - film katastroficzny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Kurt Russell, Josh Lucas, Richard Dreyfuss, Jacinda Barrett Japonia/USA 2006 00:15 Kłopotliwy geniusz - film dokumentalny reż. Tomas Kudrna, wyk. Francja 2006 01:05 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Duobuji, Zhang Lei, Qi Liang, Xueying Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2004 02:35 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer, Malinda Williams, Guillermo Díaz, Lexie Bigham USA 1996 04:00 Animal - dramat obyczajowy reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Ving Rhames, Terrence Howard, Jim Brown, Chazz Palminteri USA 2005 05:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO_Comedy.jpeg 10:00 Najgorsza Gwiazdka w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Justin Sbresni, Mark Bussell, Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:30 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 12:00 Ucieczka renifera - film familijny reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Anja Kling, Mario Adorf, Raban Bieling, Sarah Beck Niemcy 2005 13:30 Tylko ty - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr., Adam LeFevre, Joaquim de Almeida USA 1994 15:15 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 16:45 Ucieczka renifera - film familijny reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Anja Kling, Mario Adorf, Raban Bieling, Sarah Beck Niemcy 2005 18:15 Tylko ty - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr., Adam LeFevre, Joaquim de Almeida USA 1994 20:00 Premiera Najgorsza Gwiazdka w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Justin Sbresni, Mark Bussell, Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Biedni arystokraci - komedia reż. Charlotte de Turckheim, wyk. Jacques Weber, Charlotte de Turckheim, Vincent Desagnat, Catherine Jacob Francja 2006 21:55 Premiera Uwolnić słonia - film animowany reż. Christopher Nielsen, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Simon Pegg, Phil Daniels, Jay Simpson Norwegia 2006 23:20 Jazda na maksa - komedia reż. Mark Griffiths, wyk. Christopher Jacot, Joanne Kelly, Shawn Roberts, Mayko Nguyen Kanada 2004 00:50 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 Cinemax (pierwsze logo stacji).jpeg 06:00 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 07:40 Prezent pod choinkę - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Peter Billingsley, Melinda Dillon, Darren McGavin, Ian Petrella USA/Kanada 1983 09:15 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 10:50 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 12:50 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy reż. Revel Fox, wyk. Ian Van Der Heyden, Craig Palm, Marcel Van Heerden, Kim Engelbrecht RPA 2005 14:30 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 16:05 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 17:45 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath USA 2001 20:00 Wieczór konesera. Robert Redford Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen, Joseph Thiaka USA 1985 22:40 Wielki Gatsby - melodramat reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Toby Stephens, Mira Sorvino, Paul Rudd, Martin Donovan USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 01:00 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 02:50 Kochankowie z sąsiedztwa - komediodramat reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Aaron Eckhart, Catherine Keener, Nastassja Kinski USA 1998 04:25 Historie zagubionych dusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Deborra-Lee Furness, William Garcia, wyk. William Ash, Nicholas Audsley, Paul Bettany, Tilly Blackwood Argentyna/Australia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 Cinemax 2.png 06:00 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 07:25 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 09:20 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 11:05 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 12:40 Lato roku 1942 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Gary Grimes, Jerry Houser, Oliver Conant, Jennifer O'Neill USA 1971 14:30 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 16:30 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 18:25 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 20:00 Prezent pod choinkę - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Peter Billingsley, Melinda Dillon, Darren McGavin, Ian Petrella USA/Kanada 1983 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 23:35 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 11 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:35 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 02:35 Rok pierwszego pocałunku - komediodramat reż. Kai Wessel, wyk. Oliver Korittke, Max Mauff, Diane Siemons-Willems, Thomas Drechsel Niemcy 2002 04:10 Dziennik mordercy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Metcalfe, wyk. James Woods, Robert Sean Leonard, Ellen Greene, Cara Buono USA 1996 Ale_kino!.png 08:00 Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Robin Williams, Robert Sean Leonard, Ethan Hawke, Josh Charles USA 1989 10:15 Księga dżungli II - film animowany reż. Steve Trenbirth, wyk. Australia/ USA 2003 11:35 Szklanką po łapkach - komedia reż. Rick Friedberg, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Nicollette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Marcia Gay Harden USA 1996 13:05 Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę - melodramat reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Andy Garcia, Meg Ryan, Ellen Burstyn, Tina Majorino Argentyna 1984 15:15 Poirot: Morderstwo w Mezopotamii - film kryminalny reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. David Suchet, Hugh Fraser, Ron Berglas, Barbara Barnes Wlk. Brytania 2001 17:05 Kwiz - film krótkometrażowy 17:20 Czwarty protokół - thriller reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Michael Caine, Pierce Brosnan, Ned Beatty, Joanna Cassidy Wlk. Brytania 1987 19:25 Rózia - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Bogus, mój przyjaciel na niby - komedia obyczajowa reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Gérard Depardieu, Haley Joel Osment, Andrea Martin (I), Nancy Travis, Denis Mercier (I), Ute Lemper USA 1996 22:00 Twierdza - thriller reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage, Ed Harris, Michael Biehn USA 1996 00:20 ale krótkie! Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy 01:00 P.S. - komediodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden USA 2004 02:40 Karnawał dusz - horror reż. Herk Harvey, wyk. Candace Hilligoss, Frances Feist, Sidney Berger, Art Ellison USA 1962 Kino_Polska_2003-2009.jpg 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany odc. 5 08:55 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:00 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 09:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Papa się żeni - komedia reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Mira Zimińska Polska 1936 10:45 Rodzina do kina 10:50 Rodzina do kina Synteza - film SF reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Henryk Bista, Wiktor Grotowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1983 12:10 Rodzina do kina 12:15 Rodzina do kina Podróż z zaczarowanym ołówkiem - film animowany 13:25 Rodzina do kina 13:30 Rodzina do kina Godzina pąsowej róży - film familijny reż. Halina Bielińska, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Lucyna Winnicka, Jerzy Nasierowski, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz Polska 1963 14:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1969 16:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Człowiek z M-3 - komedia reż. Leon Jeannot, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Iga Mayr, Alicja Wyszyńska, Ewa Szykulska Polska 1969 17:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Perepeczko 17:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Perepeczko Janosik - film przygodowy reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1974 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Barańska 20:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Jadwiga Barańska Hrabina Cosel - film historyczny reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ignacy Gogolewski Polska 1968 22:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 1/2 reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 00:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia odc. 2 ost. reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Pokora, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska/ Węgry 1986 01:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 01:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Nad Niemnem - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Adam Marjański, Iwona Pawlak, Janusz Zakrzeński, Michał Pawlicki Polska 1986 02:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Nad Niemnem - film obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Adam Marjański, Iwona Pawlak, Janusz Zakrzeński, Michał Pawlicki Polska 1986 Hallmark_Channel_logo_z_2003_roku.png 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 1998 08:00 Kobieta muszkieter - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Michael York, Nastassja Kinski, Susie Amy Niemcy/USA/Chorwacja 2004 10:00 Kanion osamotnienia - western reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Stacy Keach, Patrick Duffy, Kenny Johnson, Kelly Overton USA 2006 12:00 Blackbeard - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Angus Macfadyen, Mark Umbers, Richard Chamberlain, Stacy Keach USA 2006 14:00 Panna Marple: Tajemnica Sittaford - film kryminalny reż. Paul Unwin, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Michael Brandon, Laurence Fox, Robert Hardy Wlk. Brytania 2006 16:00 Na deser - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor, Andrew Lauer, Brenda Vaccaro USA 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Drapieżcy - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Panna Marple: Godzina zero - film kryminalny wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Julian Sands, Zoe Tapper, Paul Nicholls Wlk. Brytania/USA 2007 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Córy Kaina - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1987 00:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 6: Drapieżcy - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 02:00 Blackbeard - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Angus Macfadyen, Mark Umbers, Richard Chamberlain, Stacy Keach USA 2006 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 1998 Comedy_Central-0.png 06:00 Cybill - serial odc. 316 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 06:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 405 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Złotka - serial odc. 117 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 107 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1623 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 212 USA 1988 08:45 Zdrówko - serial odc. 312 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 324 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 325 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 211 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 212 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Cybill - serial odc. 315 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 316 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 525 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 212 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 326 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 327 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 412 USA 1988 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 108 USA 1999 15:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1717 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 223 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 511 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 407 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 225 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 413 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 401 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 402 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 317 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 318 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 114 21:10 Kookły - program rozrywkowy, odcinek świąteczny 22:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial, odcinek świąteczny reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 315 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 417 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 208 00:35 Lody na patyku 8: Letni blues - komedia wyk. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, Yftach Katzur, Zachi Noy, Sibylle Rauch, Jonathan Sagall, Dan Turgeman, Elfi Eschke Izrael/RFN 1988 02:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 216 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 03:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 311 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1717 04:00 Złotka - serial odc. 117 04:30 Frasier - serial odc. 108 USA 1999 04:55 Roseanne - serial odc. 412 USA 1988 AXN 06:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2003 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 85 Australia 2001 08:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 2004 09:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 10:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2003 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 85 Australia 2001 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA 2004 14:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 15:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2003 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 86 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA 2004 19:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 20:05 Bezcenna Jane - serial SF odc. 14 reż. Sanford Bookstaver, USA 2005 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2004 22:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 2004 23:00 Ludzie honoru - dramat sensacyjny reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson, Demi Moore, Kevin Bacon, Kevin Pollack, Kiefer Sutherland USA 1992 01:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2004 02:30 Bezcenna Jane - serial SF odc. 14 reż. Sanford Bookstaver, USA 2005 03:30 Ludzie honoru - dramat sensacyjny reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson, Demi Moore, Kevin Bacon, Kevin Pollack, Kiefer Sutherland USA 1992 AXN_Crime.jpg 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 153 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 1993 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 153 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 00:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2001 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 13:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 2004 02:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1997 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 NGC.png 06:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 10:00 Po cienkim lodzie - film przyrodniczy 11:00 Mistrzowie kamuflażu - film przyrodniczy 12:00 Mikrosafari: W krainie insektów - film dokumentalny 13:30 Za kulisami: Mikrosafari - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Premiera Boże Narodzenie na świecie - film dokumentalny 15:00 Cyrk chiński: Na lodzie - film dokumentalny 16:00 Bezwzględni wrogowie - film przyrodniczy 18:00 Egipt: Prawdziwe oblicze Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 20:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat - film dokumentalny 21:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 22:00 Klątwa króla Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 23:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat - film dokumentalny 03:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 04:00 Klątwa króla Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 05:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa - serial dokumentalny Cartoon_Network-0.png 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Ben 10 - serial animowany 09:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:10 Robotboy - serial animowany 11:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:55 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:20 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:45 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 13:15 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 13:40 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 14:05 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 14:30 Megas XLR - serial animowany 14:55 Megas XLR - serial animowany 15:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 15:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 16:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:00 Gwiazdka muppetów - komedia 19:40 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 20:05 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:30 Bernard - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery_Channel_2000.png 06:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 07:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie świąteczne - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Pompeje - ostatni dzień - film dokumentalny 10:00 Krakatoa - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 11:00 Krakatoa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 12:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 13:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie świąteczne - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o śniegu - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Wydanie świąteczne - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Atak tygrysów - film dokumentalny 20:00 Największy napad na bank - film dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice zaginionej królowej Egiptu - film dokumentalny 00:00 Człowiek niedźwiedź - film dokumentalny 02:00 Z pamiętnika człowieka niedźwiedzia - film dokumentalny 02:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 03:00 Tajemnice zaginionej królowej Egiptu - film dokumentalny 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Wydanie świąteczne - serial dokumentalny Planete_logo_2004.png 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13 ost. 07:15 Amerykańskie lotnictwo wojskowe - film dokumentalny 08:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Parodie reklam TV - serial dokumentalny odc. 26/40 08:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Filmy akcji - serial dokumentalny odc. 27/40 09:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Proste pomysły - serial dokumentalny odc. 28/40 10:00 Świat za 50 lat: Człowiek - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 11:00 Świat za 50 lat: Miasto - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 12:00 Reklamujemy reklamy: Australia i Nowa Zelandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 29/40 12:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Indie - serial dokumentalny odc. 30/40 13:05 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Szybkie oceny - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 14:10 Prawda o 11 września. Wydanie drugie - film dokumentalny 15:40 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 16:15 To nie czary!: Fotografia cyfrowa - program popularnonaukowy odc. 10/20 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wojna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/40 17:15 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Dokumenty dla artystów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 18:20 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 11/13 18:50 Gwiazdą być - podwójne życie sobowtórów - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Reklamujemy reklamy: To takie brytyjskie... - serial dokumentalny odc. 32/40 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Polskie ścieżki: Oblicze polskiej ziemi - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta Przygoda z przyrodą: Ostatnia wielka gorączka złota - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta Przygoda z przyrodą: Alaska - lotnicy bezdroży - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 22:40 Myśliwce państw Osi - film dokumentalny 23:45 Państwo Saddama. Rządy terroru - film dokumentalny 00:45 Historie skandaliczne: Rycerze Południa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 01:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Najważniejsze wydarzenia XX wieku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/40 02:10 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 02:40 Voodoo: Opętani - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 Fox Life 08:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 23, Znam go na pamięć USA 2000 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pewny zakład reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Hokus Pokus USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Tylko słowa USA 1998 10:50 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 7, Zaufanie, żądze i pieniądze Francja 2006 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 8, Po godzinach Francja 2006 12:30 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 9, Cztery święta dziękczynienia i pogrzeb Francja 2006 13:25 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 10, Kto jest szefem Francja 2006 14:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 11, Sztuczny śnieg Francja 2006 15:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 10 17:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 4, Zakład reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 18:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 5, Prochy Angelo reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Myjnia samochodowa USA 2000 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 67, Stan zagrożenia reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 8, Następstwa USA 2006 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Samotność USA 2007 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 12, Nie dopóki tu jestem reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Święta Syd reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 18, Dzieci duchów USA 2005 01:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 1, Dom w Kalifornii reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 02:20 Być Jak Gwiazda: Christina Aguilera - program rozrywkowy odc. 10 Eurosport_(2000-2012).jpeg 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 09:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 10:00 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 3 10:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 4 11:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 11:45 Wyścigi samochodowe Race of Champions w Londynie 12:45 Gooooal!: Best of - magazyn piłkarski 13:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 14:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuusamo (Finlandia) 16:00 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 16:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 17:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Pucharu UEFA 18:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Mecz finałowy z sezonu 2000/01: Bayern Monachium - Valencia CF 19:00 Strongman Zawody Super Grand Prix w Uncasville 20:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 20:45 Boks Walka o pas interkontynentalny federacji WBO w Sölden - waga półciężka: Aleksy Kuziemski - Peter Venancio 23:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23:45 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:30 Strongman Zawodu Super Grand Prix w Venice Beach Mtv1.png 06:00 Mix świąteczny - teledyski 10:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 13:00 Mix świąteczny - teledyski 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 15:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 20:30 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 22:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:30 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista 220px-VIVA_Logo_blue-yellow.svg.png 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:00 Zwierzak - gra MMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 2008 - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 14:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 Koncert US5 16:30 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 20:00 Making of Viva Comet 2007 20:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 21:00 2008 - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ringtone Charts - telesprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 1999.jpg 06:10 Wehikuł czasu - film SF reż. George Pal, wyk. Rod Taylor, Alan Young, Yvette Mimieux, Sebastian Cabot USA 1960 07:50 Szklany pantofelek - baśń filmowa reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Leslie Caron, Michael Wilding, Keenan Wynn, Estelle Winwood USA 1955 09:25 Czarnoksiężnik z Oz - film fantasy reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Jack Haley USA 1939 11:05 Wielka ucieczka - film wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Steve McQueen, James Garner, Richard Attenborough, James Donald, Charles Bronson, Donald Pleasence, James Coburn USA 1963 14:00 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - komedia fantasy reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Sally Ann Howes, Gert Fröbe, Lionel Jeffries Wlk. Brytania 1968 16:30 Decydująca noc - baśń filmowa reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Reginald Owen, Gene Lockhart, Kathleen Lockhart, Terry Kilburn USA 1938 17:40 Doktor Żywago - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lean, wyk. Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Geraldine Chaplin, Tom Courtenay USA 1965 21:00 The Commitments - komediodramat reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Robert Arkins, Michael Aherne, Angeline Ball, Maria Doyle Kennedy USA/Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 1991 23:00 Zmierzch tytanów - film przygodowy reż. Desmond Davis, wyk. Harry Hamlin, Laurence Olivier, Claire Bloom, Maggie Smith Wlk. Brytania 1981 01:00 Trzy kamelie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irving Rapper, wyk. Bette Davis, Paul Henreid, Claude Rains, Gladys Cooper USA 1942 03:00 The Commitments - komediodramat reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Robert Arkins, Michael Aherne, Angeline Ball, Maria Doyle Kennedy USA/Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 1991 05:00 Doktor Żywago - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lean, wyk. Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Geraldine Chaplin, Tom Courtenay USA 1965 Zone_Europa.png 08:00 Uczta Babette - komediodramat reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Stephane Audran, Brigitte Federspiel, Bodil Kjer, Bibi Anderson Dania 1987 09:55 Volpone albo lis - komediodramat reż. Frédéric Auburtin, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Prévost, Gérard Jugnot, Robert Hirsch, Jean Francja 2003 11:35 Prosta historia - dramat reż. David Lynch, wyk. Richard Farnsworth, Sissy Spacek, Harry Dean Stanton, Everett McGill USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 13:35 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Geena Davis, Matthew Modine, Frank Langella, Maury Chaykin USA/ Francja/ Włochy/ Niemcy 1995 16:10 Nędznicy - dramat reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Richard Jordan, Anthony Perkins, Cyril Cusack, Claude Dauphin, John Gielgud, Ian Holm, Celia Johnson, Joyce Redman, Flora Robson, Christopher Guard, Caroline Langrishe, Angela Pleasence, David Swift, Wlk. Brytania 1978 18:20 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego - komediodramat reż. Pedro Almodóvar, wyk. María Barranco, Carmen Maura, Rossy de Palma, Julietta Serrano Hiszpania 1998 20:00 Okruchy dnia - dramat reż. James Ivory, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Emma Thompson, James Fox, Christopher Reeve USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:20 Farinelli: ostatni kastrat - dramat biograficzny reż. Gérard Corbiau, wyk. Stefano Dionisi, Enrico Lo Verso, Elsa Zylberstein, Jeroen Krabbé Belgia/ Francja/ Włochy 1994 00:20 Gdzieś w czasie - melodramat reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Jane Seymour, Christopher Plummer, Teresa Wright, Bill Erwin, George Voskovec, Susan French, John Alvin, Eddra Gale, Audrey Bennett, William H. Macy, Laurence Coven, Susan Bugg, Chr USA 1980 02:05 Narwana miłość - dramat reż. Andrzej Źuławski, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Francis Huster, Tchéky Karyo, Christiane Jean, Jean-Marc Bory, Michel Albertini, Roland Dubillard, Ged Marlon, Serge Spira, Julie Ravix, Marie-Christine Adam, Azeddine Bouayad Francja 1985 03:50 Druidzi - film historyczny, przygodowy reż. Jacques Dorfmann, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Max von Sydow, Inés Sastre, Denis Charvet, Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu, Maria Kavardjikova, Yannis Baraban, Vincent Moscato, Jean-Pierre Rives Francja/Kana Zone_Romantica.jpg 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 10 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 10 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 10 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 10 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Małe roboty - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Andy Pandy - serial dla dzieci 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Bez odwrotu - program dokumentalny 09:30 Brygada ogrodowa - magazyn poradnikowy 10:00 Co za dużo, to ... - program dokumentalny 10:30 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 11:00 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 11:30 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Tak jest, panie ministrze - serial komediowy 13:00 Odsiadka - serial komediowy 13:30 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 14:00 Panna Marple - serial kryminalny 15:00 French i Saunders - serial komediowy 15:45 "Doktor Who' - kulisy - program dokumentalny 16:00 Bez odwrotu - program dokumentalny 16:30 Targowisko antyków - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 17:30 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 18:00 Odsiadka - serial komediowy 18:30 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 19:00 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya - serial kryminalny 21:30 Hyperdrive - serial komediowy 22:00 Knowing Me, Knowing Yule ... - talk-show 23:00 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya - serial kryminalny 00:00 Tak jest, panie ministrze - serial komediowy 01:00 Hyperdrive - serial komediowy 01:30 Odsiadka - serial komediowy 02:00 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 02:30 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 03:00 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya - serial kryminalny 04:00 Panna Marple - serial kryminalny 05:00 Jak się nie ubierać? - magazyn poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 07:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 08:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 08:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 09:00 Mickey. Bardziej bajkowe ¶więta - film animowany 10:30 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 10:55 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 11:20 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 11:30 Toy Story - film animowany 13:00 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 13:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 14:00 Piotru¶ Pan - film animowany 15:30 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 16:00 High School Musical 2 - musical 17:30 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 17:55 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 18:15 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 19:00 Toy Story - film animowany 20:40 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 21:05 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:25 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany ESPN Classic Sport 07:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Snowboard 09:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Zimna fuzja 10:30 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Sztorm 12:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Podróż 14:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Wyższa szkoła jazdy 16:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Dookoła ¶wiata 18:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Snowboard 20:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Zimna fuzja 21:30 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Sztorm 23:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Podróż 01:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Wyższa szkoła jazdy 03:00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera Dookoła ¶wiata 05:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Piłka nożna: Flamengo Rio de Janeiro - Fluminense Rio de Janeiro Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 07:45 Pogoń za prawd± - thriller 09:30 Dom Jane - film obyczajowy 11:15 Obcy w lustrze - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora - film kryminalny 14:45 Zastępstwo - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Grom z jasnego nieba - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Moje dziecko - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: ¦miertelna lekcja - film kryminalny 21:45 Twardziel - film sensacyjny 23:30 Rytmy nocy - film erotyczny 01:15 Hańba - film kryminalny 03:00 Ż±dza ciała - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny Zig Zap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria: Druga wojna ¶wiatowa - serial animowany odc. 41 06:25 Pinky i Mózg: Szczegółowe studia nad histori± - serial animowany odc. 31 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Konfiskata - serial animowany odc. 47 07:00 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera - serial animowany odc. 2 07:25 Friday Wear: Pachnie tu facetem - serial animowany odc. 41 07:30 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 07:40 Brejk Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin - serial animowany odc. 1 08:05 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 08:15 Brejk Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 50 08:55 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 09:00 Brejk Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotno¶ć króla - serial przygodowy odc. 3 09:15 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 09:20 Planeta rocka: Garbage - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 09:45 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 10 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wesołych ¶wi±t, babciu Porażka - serial animowany odc. 23 10:35 Histeria: Histeria Itenddy Roosevelt - serial animowany odc. 42 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Myszy nie tańcz± - serial animowany odc. 32 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ach te pchły - serial animowany odc. 59 11:35 Friday Wear - serial animowany odc. 42 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida - serial animowany odc. 3 12:05 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 25 12:30 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 52 12:55 ¦wiat Raven: Prawdziwe kolory - serial familijny odc. 3 13:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyprawa na ryby - serial przygodowy odc. 5 13:45 Zoey 101: Webcam - serial komediowy odc. 5 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pod pr±d - serial obyczajowy odc. 46 14:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Ali Baba i 40 rozbójniczek - serial animowany odc. 27 15:10 Aparatka - serial animowany odc. 10 15:35 Zoey 101: Jet-X - serial komediowy odc. 6 16:00 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 26 16:25 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Tajemnica Temuery - serial animowany odc. 23 17:00 ¦wiat Raven: Kompletnie stuknięta - serial familijny odc. 4 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 11 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Feralny bieg - serial animowany odc. 17 18:25 Klub Winx 3: Furia - serial animowany odc. 14 18:50 Klub Winx 3 - serial animowany odc. 15 19:15 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Infiltracja - serial animowany odc. 24 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dołek - serial przygodowy odc. 6 20:05 Planeta rocka: Macy Gray - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Teatr - serial obyczajowy odc. 47 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 20 21:30 Hyper Express - magazyn 21:45 Fresh Air: Sega Rally - magazyn 22:15 ¦ci±gawki - magazyn komputerowy 22:30 Fresh Air: Setlers 6: Rise of Empire - magazyn 23:00 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 19 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Fresh Air: Mass Effect - magazyn 00:30 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 10:00 Prosto z okładki - reality o redakcji magazynu mody 10:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Hitters - lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 17:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 17:30 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music For The Masses - program o Depeche Mode 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Superstacja 05:00 Krzywe zwierciadło 06:00 Dziennik 06:10 Poranne espresso 06:30 Flesz 06:34 Pogoda 06:35 Poranne espresso 06:45 Flesz 06:47 Poranne espresso 07:00 Dziennik 07:10 Poranne espresso 07:30 Flesz 07:34 Pogoda 07:35 Poranne espresso 07:45 Flesz 07:47 Poranne espresso 08:00 Dziennik 08:05 Sport 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Poranne espresso 08:30 Flesz 08:34 Pogoda 08:35 Poranne espresso 08:45 Flesz 08:47 Poranne espresso 09:00 Dziennik 09:05 Pogoda 09:10 Poranne espresso 09:30 Flesz 09:34 Pogoda 09:35 Poranne espresso 09:45 Flesz 09:47 Poranne espresso 10:00 Telezakupy 11:00 Dziennik 11:07 Pogoda 11:10 Superstacja live 11:30 Flesz 11:34 Pogoda 11:35 Superstacja live 11:45 Flesz 11:47 Superstacja live 12:00 Dziennik 12:07 Sport 12:12 Pogoda 12:15 Superstacja live 12:30 Flesz 12:34 Pogoda 12:35 Superstacja live 12:45 Flesz 12:47 Superstacja live 13:00 Dziennik 13:07 Pogoda 13:10 Superstacja live 13:30 Flesz 13:34 Pogoda 13:35 Superstacja live 13:45 Flesz 13:47 Superstacja live 14:00 Dziennik 14:07 Pogoda 14:10 Superstacja live 14:30 Flesz 14:34 Pogoda 14:35 Superstacja live 14:45 Flesz 14:47 Superstacja live 15:00 Dziennik 15:07 Pogoda 15:10 Superwoman 15:30 Flesz 15:34 Pogoda 15:35 Superwoman 16:00 Dziennik 16:07 Pogoda 16:10 Superwoman 16:30 Flesz 16:34 Pogoda 16:35 Superwoman 17:00 Dziennik 17:07 Pogoda 17:10 Superstacja live 17:30 Flesz 17:34 Pogoda 17:35 Superstacja live 17:45 Flesz 17:47 Superstacja live 18:00 Dziennik 18:10 Sport 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Superstacja live 18:45 Flesz 18:47 Superstacja live 19:00 Dziennik 19:07 Pogoda 19:10 Superstacja live 19:30 Flesz 19:34 Pogoda 19:35 Ad Vocem 20:00 Dziennik 20:07 Pogoda 20:10 Superstacja live 20:30 Flesz 20:34 Pogoda 20:35 Do Elizy 21:00 Dziennik 21:07 Pogoda 21:10 Superstacja live 21:30 Flesz 21:34 Pogoda 21:35 W punkt 22:00 Dziennik 22:10 Sport 22:15 Pogoda 22:20 Superstacja live 22:30 Flesz 22:34 Pogoda 22:35 Krzywe zwierciadło 23:00 Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda 23:10 Krzywe zwierciadło 00:00 Dziennik 00:20 Superstacja live 00:30 Ad Vocem 01:00 Do Elizy 01:30 W punkt 02:00 Krzywe zwierciadło 03:00 Dziennik 03:30 Ad Vocem 04:00 Do Elizy 04:30 W punkt Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Viking 10:30 Puchar Świata w Sankt Petersburgu Finał mężczyzn 11:30 Viking 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Viking 14:30 Puchar Świata w Den Bosch Finał 15:30 Viking 16:00 Puchar Świata w Sankt Petersburgu Finał mężczyzn 17:00 Viking 17:30 Pro Armwrestling League 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Zimowe X-Games Program 1 19:30 Watts Best of 20:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:30 Zawody z cyklu World Series Podsumowanie sezonu 21:30 Mistrzostwa Świata Podsumowanie sezonu 22:30 Grand Prix Podsumowanie sezonu 23:30 Mistrzostwa Świata Podsumowanie sezonu 00:30 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Extreme Sports 05:00 Road Fools 06:00 Fusion TV 07:00 X Games 13 08:00 Lex 08:30 Concrete Carnage 09:00 Road Fools 10:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 10:30 Ticket To Ride 2007 11:00 Drop In TV 11:30 Ekstremalne dziewczyny 12:00 Gen:/ / ex 12:30 The Raid 13:00 Fusion TV 14:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 14:30 Ticket To Ride 2007 15:00 Road Fools 16:00 On Any Sunday 18:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 19:00 F.I.M. World Motocross 2007 20:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 20:30 Ticket To Ride 2007 21:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 22:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 23:00 On Any Sunday 01:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 02:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 02:30 Ticket To Ride 2007 03:00 Fusion TV 04:00 Gen:/ / ex 04:30 The Raid TVN Style 06:00 Telezakupy 07:30 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 08:00 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 08:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak Magazyn o zjawiskach nadprzyrodzonych 09:00 Miasto kobiet Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 10:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżację wnętrz 10:30 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 11:00 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 11:40 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 12:10 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Propozycje zmiany stylu 13:05 Co jest dla ciebie dobre Porady dotyczące zdrowego trybu życia 14:00 Miasto kobiet Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 14:55 Kamienie szlachetne 15:00 Niezapomniane chwile 2007 15:30 Te koszmarne nastolatki wyprowadzam się! Kłopoty z nastolatkami 16:25 Biografie Sean Connery 17:15 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 17:45 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 18:10 Piekielna Kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 19:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza Andrzej Zaucha 19:30 Niezapomniane chwile 2007 20:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżację wnętrz 20:30 W roli głównej Irena Eris 21:10 Jak dobrze być Demi Moore 21:40 Piekielna Kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 22:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Propozycje zmiany stylu 23:25 Niezapomniane chwile 2007 23:55 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 00:25 Nigella rozmawia Talk show bogini kuchni 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Miasto kobiet Interesujące tematy, ciekawi goście, różne punkty widzenia 02:20 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 02:45 Mamo to ja Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 03:10 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 03:40 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 04:05 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania Polsat 2 05:00 Kolędowanie z Polsatem 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Wigilia 07:00 Kolędy w TV Polsat Hej kolęda kolęda 07:45 Pierwsza miłość 08:30 Samo życie 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza Kolęda z komórki 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich Cicha noc 10:00 Psie serce Mars 11:00 Jubileusz XV-lecia Telewizji Polsat 12:30 Drogówka Gorzów Wielkopolski 13:00 Szpital na perypetiach Pojedynek pod choinką 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Wesołych Świąt 14:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 15:00 Dzień kangura 16:00 Pensjonat pod Różą Smak życia 17:00 Jak oni świętują 18:55 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Ożenek 19:25 Kolędy w TV Polsat Historia o Bożym Narodzeniu 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość 21:30 Samo życie 22:00 Fala zbrodni Polowanie 22:55 Świat według Kiepskich Kiepska płeć 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Radosne urodziny 00:00 Daleko od noszy Romans z internetu 00:30 Wydarzenia 01:00 Drogówka Gorzów Wielkopolski 01:30 Samo życie 02:00 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Ożenek 02:20 Wydarzenia 02:55 Pierwsza miłość 03:35 Świat według Kiepskich Kiepska płeć 04:05 Daleko od noszy Romans z internetu 04:25 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia Discovery Science 05:10 Jak przetrwać 06:00 Superstatki Pierwsza dziesiątka 06:50 Grand Central Terminal 07:40 Jeden krok dalej 08:10 Niezbite dowody Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 09:00 Diagnoza nieznana Nagła śmierć 10:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko Katastrofa samolotu 11:00 Jak przetrwać 12:00 Superstatki Pierwsza dziesiątka 13:00 Grand Central Terminal 14:00 Niezbite dowody Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 15:00 Diagnoza nieznana Nagła śmierć 16:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko Katastrofa samolotu 17:00 Jak przetrwać 18:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta Nowy Jork 19:00 Superkonstrukcje Produkcja pieniędzy 20:00 Niezbite dowody Wielka Stopa 21:00 Diagnoza nieznana Niebezpieczny połów 22:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko Kraina kanionów 23:00 Jak zostać "Czerwoną strzałą"? 00:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta Nowy Jork 00:50 Superkonstrukcje Produkcja pieniędzy 01:40 Jeden krok dalej Zjawiska paranormalne 02:10 Niezbite dowody Wielka Stopa 03:00 Diagnoza nieznana Niebezpieczny połów 03:50 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko Kraina kanionów 04:40 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo Niespokojne niebo Discovery Travel & Living 05:00 Wielkie miasta Hawana 06:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów Essaouira 06:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów Góry Atlas 06:50 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Portoryko 07:40 World Café: Azja Tokio 08:05 Niewiarygodna Alaska 09:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki Trud i wysiłek 09:55 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Szwecja 10:50 Wielkie miasta Hongkong 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów Essaouira 12:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów Góry Atlas 12:40 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Portoryko 13:35 World Café: Azja Tokio 14:05 Niewiarygodna Alaska 15:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki Trud i wysiłek 15:55 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Szwecja 16:50 Wielkie miasta Hongkong 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów Essaouira 18:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów Góry Atlas 18:40 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Portoryko 19:40 World Café: Azja Tokio 20:05 Niewiarygodna Alaska 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki Wskazówki 21:55 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Quebec 22:45 Wielkie miasta Hawana 23:35 World Café: Azja Dżajpur 00:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów 00:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów 01:00 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Ghana 02:00 Nieznane Hawaje 03:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki Ambicje 04:00 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Resztki ze stołu Discovery Civilisation 05:35 Największe ucieczki w historii Ucieczka z Apollo 13 06:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 07:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 08:00 Watykan za murami Wiecznego Miasta 09:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 09:55 Włócznia Jezusa 10:50 Prawdziwy Jazon i Argonauci 11:45 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 12:40 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 13:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem Tajemnicza śmierć papieża Jana Pawła I 14:05 Watykan za murami Wiecznego Miasta 15:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 16:00 Włócznia Jezusa 17:00 Prawdziwy Jazon i Argonauci 18:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 19:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 20:00 Watykan za murami Wiecznego Miasta 21:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 22:00 Włócznia Jezusa 23:00 Prawdziwy Jazon i Argonauci 00:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 01:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci 02:00 Watykan za murami Wiecznego Miasta 03:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 03:55 Włócznia Jezusa 04:45 Prawdziwy Jazon i Argonauci Animal Planet 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix Kot w rurze 06:00 Dorastanie... Lwy 07:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 07:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 08:00 Łowca krokodyli Z australijskiego buszu do Hollywood 09:00 Łowca krokodyli Biały krokodyl Kacper 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 11:00 Lwy Szpieg w stadzie 12:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 12:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 13:00 Życie ssaków Łowcy owadów 14:00 Sekretne życie nosorożca 15:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów 16:00 Łowca krokodyli Z australijskiego buszu do Hollywood 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Dramat na sali sądowej 18:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki 18:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z Niedźwiedzie polarne na cienkim lodzie 19:00 Świat przyrody Gepardy droga do wolności 20:00 Szympansie dzienniki 20:30 Słonie z Samburu 21:00 Świat przyrody Słonica Echo ostatni rozdział 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix Pożar lasu 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Dramat na sali sądowej 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 00:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 01:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki 01:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z Niedźwiedzie polarne na cienkim lodzie 02:00 Świat przyrody Gepardy droga do wolności 03:00 Szympansie dzienniki 03:30 Słonie z Samburu 04:00 Świat przyrody Słonica Echo ostatni rozdział Viasat History 05:00 Prawda o Gallipoli Walki i turecki półwysep 06:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków Odkrywanie drzewa genealogicznego 07:00 Wielka ucieczka jak to było naprawdę Ucieczka z obozu jenieckiego 08:00 Wielcy uczeni Szczegóły z życia wielkich naukowców 08:30 Dzienniki księżniczek Kleopatra. Córka Nilu 09:00 Impresjoniści Paul Gauguin 09:30 Impresjoniści Vincent van Gogh 10:00 Kto napisał Biblię? 11:00 Sekrety królowej Elżbiety I Biografia słynnej królowej 12:00 Królowa dziewica 14:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków Odkrywanie drzewa genealogicznego 15:00 Wielka ucieczka jak to było naprawdę Ucieczka z obozu jenieckiego 16:00 Seabiscuit Historia niezwykłego konia 17:00 Barcelona Gaudi'ego Śladami wielkiego twórcy 18:00 Historie w obrazach Tajemnice ukryte w płótnach malarskich 18:30 Siła pieniądza: szwindel w świecie sztuki Nieuczciwa zmowa dwóch domów aukcyjnych 19:00 Maria Antonina Prawdziwa historia królowej Francji 20:00 Stulecie Dziedzictwo 21:00 Prawda o Gallipoli Walki i turecki półwysep 22:00 100 milionów karatów: Diamentowa dynastia Oppenheimerów 23:00 Tsunami historie nieznane Tragedia w Indonezji 00:00 Seabiscuit Historia niezwykłego konia 01:00 Barcelona Gaudi'ego Śladami wielkiego twórcy 02:00 Historie w obrazach Tajemnice ukryte w płótnach malarskich 02:30 Siła pieniądza: szwindel w świecie sztuki Nieuczciwa zmowa dwóch domów aukcyjnych 03:00 Maria Antonina Prawdziwa historia królowej Francji 04:00 Stulecie Dziedzictwo Viasat Explorer 05:00 Nigel Marven w poszukiwaniu drogocennego jadu Wykorzystanie jadu w medycynie 06:00 Wielka przygoda Lenny'ego w dorzeczu Amazonki Przetrwanie w amazońskiej dżungli 07:00 Świat gadżetów Najnowsze modele gadżetów 07:30 Podwodna misja Na pokładzie australijskiej łodzi podwodnej 08:00 1800 sekund w pogoni za "Snowbirds" Pokaz akrobacji lotniczych 09:00 Opowieści spod znaku kościotrupa Identyfikacja ofiar 10:00 Ian Gordon pogromca rekinów Przygody z niebezpiecznymi morskimi drapieżnikami 11:00 Nigel Marven w poszukiwaniu drogocennego jadu Wykorzystanie jadu w medycynie 12:00 Wielka przygoda Lenny'ego w dorzeczu Amazonki Przetrwanie w amazońskiej dżungli 13:00 Świat gadżetów Najnowsze modele gadżetów 13:30 Podwodna misja Na pokładzie australijskiej łodzi podwodnej 14:00 1800 sekund w pogoni za "Snowbirds" Pokaz akrobacji lotniczych 15:00 Opowieści spod znaku kościotrupa Identyfikacja ofiar 16:00 Ian Gordon pogromca rekinów Przygody z niebezpiecznymi morskimi drapieżnikami 17:00 Uwaga! Niebezpieczeństwo Testy samochodowe 18:10 Przełamując granice Egzotyczne wyprawy 19:00 Świat gadżetów Najnowsze modele gadżetów 19:30 Podwodna misja Na pokładzie australijskiej łodzi podwodnej 20:00 Kroniki śmierci Nieprawdopodobne zbrodnie 20:30 72 godziny: Kroniki kryminalne Prawdziwe i skomplikowane śledztwa 21:00 Robert Ressler: życie wśród potworów Legenda FBI 22:00 Hollywoodzkie hity wersja porno Produkcja porno-remaków Travel Channel 08:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż Luang Prabang, Laos 08:30 Podróżnik Czechy 09:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Myanmar 10:00 Podróż w świat wina Hiszpania i Portugalia Toro i Rueda 10:30 Smak Kalifornii Amador County 11:00 Obieżyświat Przewodnik po Wenecji 12:00 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca Szlaki holistyczne 12:30 Spragniony podróżnik Wino na świecie 13:00 Bazar Hongkong 13:30 Żyłka podróżnicza Bodrum i Zachodnia Turcja 14:00 Zielone wakacje New Forest 14:30 Odgłosy ginącego świata Klejnoty Wschodu 15:00 Obieżyświat Anglia 16:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie Floryda, Kalifornia 16:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż Luang Prabang, Laos 17:00 Żyłka podróżnicza Gibraltar 17:30 Avventura kuchnia Włoch Udine 18:00 Spragniony podróżnik Wspomnienia 18:30 Spragniony podróżnik Peru za kulisami 19:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie Szwajcaria 19:30 Travel 2007 Grudzień 20:00 Luksusowe podróże Londyn i Bedfordshire 20:30 Luksusowe podróże Irlandia 21:00 Narciarski świat Big White, Kolumbia Brytyjska i St. Moritz, Szwajcaria 21:30 Poszukiwacze przygód Australia, Anglia i Szwajcaria 22:00 Obieżyświat Anglia 23:00 Spragniony podróżnik Święto na Dalekim Wschodzie Tajwan 23:30 Kasyna świata Tasmania, Australia 00:00 Karkołomne przygody W poszukiwaniu cudu 01:00 Obieżyświat Kuba i Haiti Jetix 06:00 Jerry i paczka 06:20 Jerry i paczka 06:45 Yin Yang Yo 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle 07:30 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 07:50 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 09:25 Yin Yang Yo 09:50 Yin Yang Yo 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy 11:05 Pucca 11:30 Jerry i paczka 11:55 Yin Yang Yo 12:20 Yin Yang Yo 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix W.I.T.C.H. 15:05 Iggy Arbuckle 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O wystarczy kropla 18:00 H2O wystarczy kropla 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planet Sketch 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O wystarczy kropla 20:40 H2O wystarczy kropla 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto TMT 05:00 Bajeczna pora 08:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie 08:15 Świat fitnessu 08:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Warszawski szlak atrakcji 10:30 Z notatnika podróżnika 11:00 Dalekie podróże 12:00 Tryumf Pana Kleksa 13:30 Mano 14:30 Świąteczna bajeczna pora 15:00 Kuchnia smaku 16:00 Świat fitnessu 16:30 Spółka ZOO Poradnik dla właścicieli i hodowców zwierząt 17:00 Mocna jazda 18:00 Godzina sportu w TMT 19:00 Świąteczny TMT Klip 21:00 W telesieci 22:00 Świąteczny TMT Klip 23:00 Noc z TMT 00:00 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych 01:00 Nocne klipy 02:00 Telezakupy 03:00 Muzyczny Trance Vision Zone Reality 06:00 Zoo 06:25 Zoo 06:50 Zwierzęce cuda 07:40 Burzliwe losy 08:05 Burzliwe losy 08:30 Katastrofy stulecia 09:25 Hollywood. Za kulisami 09:50 Hollywood. Za kulisami 10:15 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 11:05 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 11:55 Powiedz mi kim jesteś 12:45 Opowieści o narodzinach 13:10 Opowieści o narodzinach 13:35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 14:25 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 15:15 Hollywood. Za kulisami 15:40 Hollywood. Za kulisami 16:10 Opowieści o narodzinach 16:35 Opowieści o narodzinach 17:00 Katastrofy stulecia 18:00 Powiedz mi kim jesteś 19:00 Oko za oko 19:30 Opowieści z dreszczykiem 20:30 Detektyw Parco 21:00 Na tropie zbrodni 22:00 Zdrada 23:00 Opowieści szkieletów 00:00 Detektyw Parco 00:25 Medycyna sądowa 00:50 Na tropie zbrodni 01:40 Zdrada 02:30 Opowieści szkieletów 03:20 Detektyw Parco 03:45 Medycyna sądowa 04:10 Opowieści z dreszczykiem Zone Club 06:00 E-miłość 06:30 Stylowe miejsca 07:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia 07:30 Szkoła jogi 08:00 Kuchnia na święta 08:30 Tuckerville 09:00 Sobota w kuchni 09:30 Panna młoda księżniczka czy potwór 10:30 Kuchnia na święta 11:00 On jest kobietą 12:00 Przyjęcia specjalne 12:30 10 lat mniej Metamorfozy na ekranie 13:00 Randka na Manhattanie 13:30 Randka na Manhattanie 14:00 Stylowe miejsca Hempel. Portobello 14:30 Kuchnia na święta 15:00 Szkoła jogi Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia 16:00 Przyjęcia specjalne 16:30 On jest kobietą 17:30 Panna młoda księżniczka czy potwór 18:30 10 lat mniej Metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Panna młoda księżniczka czy potwór 20:00 On jest kobietą 21:00 Randka na Manhattanie 21:30 Randka na Manhattanie 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 23:00 Pamela Anderson życie blondynki 00:00 Kobiece fantazje 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 02:00 Pamela Anderson życie blondynki 03:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie 04:00 Kuchnia na święta 04:30 Kobiece fantazje Fashion TV 06:00 Bielizna 06:30 Fryzury i makijaże 06:45 Moda i film 06:55 F People 07:00 Stroje plażowe 07:30 Kolekcje zimowe 07:45 Modelki 07:55 F People 08:00 Fotografowie mody 08:30 Tendances 08:45 Moda i muzyka 08:55 F People 09:00 Hity sezonu 09:30 Fashion Destination 09:45 First Face 09:55 F People 10:00 Tygodnie mody 10:30 Moda dookoła świata 10:55 F People 11:00 Projektanci mody 11:30 First Face 11:55 F People 12:00 Fotografowie mody 12:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12:45 Fryzury i makijaże 12:55 F People 13:00 Projektanci mody 13:30 Modelki 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Tygodnie mody 14:55 F People 15:00 Stroje plażowe 15:30 Kolekcje zimowe 15:55 F People 16:00 Modelki 16:30 First Face 16:55 F People 17:00 Models Special 17:30 Fryzury i makijaże 17:55 F People 18:00 Tygodnie mody 18:30 Fotografowie mody 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Hity sezonu 19:45 Modelki 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 20:45 Moda i film 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Kolekcje zimowe 21:45 Modelki 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 Moda i muzyka 22:45 Fryzury i makijaże 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Bielizna 23:55 F Party 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:50 F Party 01:00 F Floor 01:30 First Face 01:45 Fotografowie mody 01:55 F Party 02:00 F Hot 02:30 Stroje plażowe 02:55 F Party 03:00 Modelki 03:30 Hity sezonu 03:55 F Party 04:00 Tendances 04:30 Tygodnie mody 04:55 F Party WTK 08:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 08:15 Anioły na św. Marcinie 08:30 Kolędy w wykonaniu znanych poznaniaków 08:45 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 09:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 09:15 Żłóbki w Muzeum Etnograficznym 09:25 WTK wywiad 09:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 10:15 Sofa 10:35 Na zdrowie 10:55 Telekonin Przegląd wydarzeń konińskich 11:15 Natura 11:35 Z życia Uniwersytetu 12:00 Studio sport 13:40 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 13:55 Kolędy polskie w wykonaniu chóru Familia Cantans 14:25 Poznańskie szopki 14:50 Poznaniacy poznaniakom życzenia świąteczne 15:00 Sofa 15:20 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 15:40 Kolędy w wykonaniu znanych poznaniaków 16:15 Poznaniacy poznaniakom życzenia świąteczne 16:30 Pogoda 16:40 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 17:20 Śpiewa Poznański Chór Kameralny im. H. Wieniawskiego 17:40 Anioły na św. Marcinie 17:50 Żłóbki 2007 18:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Poznaniacy poznaniakom życzenia świąteczne 18:40 Żłóbki 2007 18:50 Kolędy w wykonaniu znanych poznaniaków 19:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Żłóbki w Muzeum Etnograficznym 19:40 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 20:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 20:15 Kolędy polskie w wykonaniu chóru Familia Cantans 20:45 Poznaniacy poznaniakom życzenia świąteczne 21:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Anioły na św. Marcinie 21:45 O choinka! Idą święta! Jak zrobić świąteczny stroik 21:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Śpiewa Poznański Chór Kameralny im. H. Wieniawskiego 22:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Poznaniacy poznaniakom życzenia świąteczne 23:40 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 00:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 00:25 Kolędy w wykonaniu znanych poznaniaków 00:40 Poznaniacy poznaniakom życzenia świąteczne 00:50 Żłóbki 2007 01:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 01:25 Pogoda Kinderkanal 6:00 Musik-Boxx - Magazyn dziecięcy 6:05 Dezemberträume - Weihnachtsspecial mit Rolf Zuckowski und seinen Freunden (1/3) 6:15 Flipper und Lopaka - Blitze überm Suppenkessel; Orig: "Flipper & Lopaka". Regie: Yoram Gross (D/AUS 2000) 6:40 Pocoyo - Kichererbsen; Regie: Guillermo Garcia, David Cantolla (E/GB 2005) 6:45 Tauch, Timmy, Tauch! - Dem Dieb auf der Spur / Quallen Alarm; Orig: "Dive Olly Dive!". Regie: Bob Doucette, Jane Schneider, Garry Hurst (USA/IRL/AUS/D 2005-2007) 7:10 Teletubbies - Sendereihe für Vorschulkinder 7:35 Die Sendung mit dem Elefanten - Lach- und Sachgeschichten für Fernsehanfänger 8:00 Sesamstraße - Lernen mit Spaß für Kinder 8:30 Kleiner roter Traktor - Karottendiebe; Orig: "Little Red Tractor". Regie: Russell Haigh, Dave Scanlon (GB 2003-2006) 8:40 Kleiner Dodo - Der Elefant und die alte Geschichte / Das Krokoküken; Regie: Thilo Rothkirch, Ute von Münchow-Pohl (D 2007) 8:50 Blanche - Der Tanzball; Regie: Loredana Middione (F/I 2003-2006) 9:00 Au Schwarte! - Das spukende Schiffswrack; Orig: "Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks". Regie: John Over (USA 2003) 9:25 Beutolomäus und der doppelte Weihnachtsmann - "Ein neues Leben" (11/11); Regie: Uli Möller 9:35 Verbotene Geschichten: Das Weihnachtswunder - Regie: Jimmy T. Murakami (USA/IRL 1998) 10:45 Musik-Boxx - Magazyn dziecięcy 10:50 Erdferkel Arthur und seine Freunde - Krieg im Klassenzimmer / Henning - verzweifelt gesucht!; Orig: "Arthur". Regie: Greg Bailey (USA/CDN 1998-2006) 11:15 Gottes Zehn Gebote - "Und endlich kehrt Ruhe ein" (2); Regie: Richard Rich, Ken C. Johnson (USA 2003) 11:40 Die Schule der kleinen Vampire - Vampire allein Zuhause / Bitte beiß mich!; Regie: Gerhard Hahn / Robert Arkwright / Simoin Ward-Horner / Greg Manwaring (I/L/D 2007) 12:05 Simsalagrimm - Die Kristallkugel; Regie: Gerhard Hahn (D 2000) 12:30 Alfred J. Kwak - Rettung aus dem All; Regie: Herman van Veen (NL/D/J 1989) 12:55 Jim Knopf - "Mandala" (3); Orig: "Jim Button". Regie: Bruno Bianchi (D/F 1999) 13:20 Astrid Lindgrens - Tomte Tummetott und der Fuchs 13:50 Gloria und ihre Familie - Rhythmus im Blut; Orig: "Gloria`s House". Regie: Jo-Anne Boag (D/AUS 2000) 14:15 Toy Shop - Regie: Richard Allen (CDN 1996) 15:00 Der Mann der tausend Wunder - Orig: "The Miracle Maker". Regie: Stanislav Sokolov, Derek Hayes (RUS/GB 2000) 16:25 Drache & Co. - Chaos an Weihnachten; Regie: Jean-Christophe Roger (F/CDN 2005) 16:35 Beutolomäus und die Prinzessin - "Weihnachten im Sommer / Die Befreiung / Der Hofsack / Die schwere Aufgabe / Flucht von der Burg / Besuch im Dorf" (1); Regie: Jürgen R. Weber (D 2007) 17:35 Flipper und Lopaka - Inky wird entführt; Orig: "Flipper & Lopaka". Regie: Yoram Gross (D/AUS 1999) 18:00 Franklin - Eine Schildkröte erobert die Welt - Franklin und das Feuer; Orig: "Franklin". Regie: Gary Hurst (CDN 1997-2003) 18:15 Simsalagrimm - Das blaue Licht; Regie: Gerhard Hahn (D 2000) 18:40 Lauras Stern - "Die Nervensäge" (1); Regie: Orlando Corradi (D 2002-2007) 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen - Gutenachtgeschichte 19:00 Jim Knopf - "Auf nach Kummerland" (4); Orig: "Jim Button". Regie: Bruno Bianchi (USA 1999) 19:25 pur+ - Entdeckermagazin 19:50 TanzalarmKids - Doku-Soap (4/5) 20:00 Ki.Ka Live - Das späte Kindermagazin 20:15 4 gegen Z - Zanrelots Geheimnis; Regie: Klaus Wirbitzky (D 2004) 20:40 Bernard - Am Strand - Gestrandet / Schiffbrüchig! / Unter Palmen; Regie: José Luis Ucha, Claudio Biern Lliviria (E/F 2005) 20:55 Bravo, Bernd! - Der etwas andere Sandmann 21:00 Sendepause - Inne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kinderkanal z 2007 roku